1915
1914 1915 1916 Events * By the Autumn Offensive of 1915, France has suffered 50% of the casualties it would experience in the First World War. * Arkansas and Kansas adopt minimum wage laws. * Nelson Ambush is born in Cambridge, Massachusetts. * Spy mania sweeps Russia. * Rioting between Muslims and Buddhists sweep Ceylon (Sri Lanka). Timeline January * January 14: Heinz Brücher is born in Darmstadt. * January 18: Train crash in Colima-Guadalajara Mexico kills 600. February * February 22: Germany begins "unrestricted" submarine war. * February 23: German U-boats sinks the U.S. ships Carib & Evelyn & torpedoes Norwegian ship Regin. March * March 18: Russian special field court-martial of Lt. Col. Sergei Nicholaevich Miasoedov in Warsaw on charges of espionage. Someone must be found guilty of spying to explain Russian miltiary incomptence against the Germans. Found guilty and sentenced to death by hanging. * 3:03 a.m. March 19: Lt. Col. Sergei Nicholaevich Miasoedov is hanged. Later his wife, mistress, business partners and casual friends are arrested. * March 25: Manchester Guardian publishes its first pro-Zionist news article, "Jews and the War," probably written by Harry Sacher. Possibly by Leon Simon or Alfred Zimmern. April * April 14: Conjoint Foreign Committee (Lucien Wolf, Claude Montifiore, David L. Alexander and Leopold de Rothschild) meets with Zionist leaders (Joseph Cowen, Herbert Benturch, Moses Gaster and Yihiel Tschlenov) about the future of a British occupied Ottoman Palestine. * April 26: Italy secretly signs Pact of London with the Entente Powers Britain, France & Russia. May * May 7: Cunard liner Lusitania is sunk off the coast of Ireland., with 1,201 dead. Horatio Bottomley, the super-patriotic editor of John Bull calls for popular vengence against all Germans, whether enemy aliens and naturalized citizens, in the UK. Being natural bullies, super-patriots usually target the weak. (Source: Colin Holmes. 1988. John Bull's Island: Immigration and British Society, 1871-1971. Macmillan Educational. ISBN 0333282094. Pp. 96-97.) * May 22: Italy declares war on Austria-Hungary. * May 27: Temporary Law adopted by the Ottoman Empire orders the genocide of the Armenians in the guise of deportation. June * June 5: Women win right to vote in Denmark. * June 15: Espionage Act passed by administration of Democrat Woodrow Wilson; general repression of political dissent through mass censorship and mass arrests of anti-war and socialist activists. The light of democracy dims in America even as it fights a war that its leaders claim is for democracy. * June 24: Sir Frederick Hoyle is born in Gilstead, Yorkshire, England. July * July 28: U.S. Marines begin nineteen year long occupation of Haiti. October * October: 29 Aristide Briand becomes Prime Minister of France, again. November * November 22: Herbert Sidebotham publishes the article "The Defense of Egypt" in the Manchester Guardian making the geopolitical argument for the creation of a British controlled buffer state in Palestine to protect the Suez Canal. This will be central in subsequent British strategy and lead London to support the Zionist Project. December * December 4: Racist terrorist group KKK receives charter from Fulton County, Georgia. Category:Timeline